24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alias
Character? Technically Frank Flynn wasn't real. Should he be listed as a "Day 5 character" at all? --Proudhug 17:19, 2 June 2006 (UTC) : I had that same question awhile ago... I wondered if we should have a category for "Aliases" like Frank Flynn and Harris Barnes or if we should just adjust the names to something like Frank Flynn. The links I've seen for "Harris Barnes" take you to Habib Marwan's page. --Kapoli 20:24, 2 June 2006 (UTC) Aliases do deserve their own page, but I don't think they fit in the normal "Day 5 character" categories. "Aliases" is probably a good idea. It could even be a subcategory of "Characters". There are a lot of aliases given on the show and in the EU, so it's definitely worth it. --Proudhug 23:13, 2 June 2006 (UTC) I say we set up an aliases page, so that we don't state them as characters. But I know a few, like Flynn, Barnes, Mandy's pseudonym in Day 1... I think we should. : Anyone else have an opinion on this ancient thread from two and a half years ago? --Proudhug 15:39, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :: I don't even believe that aliases deserve their own page. They should be redirects that point to the specific alias's entry over on our pre-made alias page. If everyone still thinks that they should get their own pages, then I'll recommend they receive only 1 category ("Aliases"). Having all those aliases floating around in our character categories, much less as individual articles, is a prospect I find rather... gross, for lack of a better word. 16:01, 3 December 2008 (UTC) : I can stand behind that proposal 100%. --Proudhug 17:47, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :: Which, the redirect proposal, or the idea where the alias articles remain but have only the 1 category? 18:22, 3 December 2008 (UTC) : Well, either, I guess, but I was referring to the redirect. --Proudhug 18:31, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Vince Flynn "It is suspected the name is an homage to Vince Flynn..." Suspected by who? Has that ever been suggested by someone on the show or close to the show? I think we should take that out unless we know for sure. -Kapoli 14:13, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Alias/Impersonation I was just about to add Kevin Carroll/Alan York & Borvo Sobrinna/Ted Cofell to this list, but then I thought - isn't an alias technically a fake, made up name? Someone impersonating someone else (ie Jack Bauer being Alexis Drazen and Jacob Rossler, Kalil Hasan being Jack Bauer) seem to be a different thing to having a fake name, in my opinion. Could these be put into a separate section/article?--Acer4666 00:20, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : Impersonations are a type of alias. I don't think it's worthy of its own article, but the examples can certainly be moved to a separate section of this article. --proudhug 15:17, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah brilliant, I'll get onto doing that. Can I also ask - for the "fake name" aliases, should the redirects for each name point to the relevant section of this page or to the character's page that uses it? At the minute there's a bit of a mixture (eg Frank Flynn points here, Yelena points to Nina Myers' article)--Acer4666 15:22, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : Excellent question. I'd say that it depends on the context. If it's in the context of the alias itself (ie. Jack Bauer spent the day posing as "Frank Flynn"), then link to the Alias page. But if there's no reference to it being an alias, then link to the character's page (ie. Andre Drazen spoke with a woman named "Yelena"). Does that clear things up? --proudhug 15:39, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah ok - when you say context, do you mean when linking in article text? I was also wondering about the actual redirect pages - as in, what you get if you type "frank flynn" into the search box - do we use the context of the alias for them too?--Acer4666 15:42, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, for links within articles, if they're specifically addressing that it's an alias, I'd link to the Alias page, and if it's not, link to the character's page. : As for redirects, that's tougher to say, but I'd think it makes most sense to link to the Alias page, with the two exceptions: Impersonations (obviously we're not going to redirect "Jack Bauer" to this page), and cases where the Alias is the most commonly used name (such as "Dana Walsh" which should stay with the real name redirecting to the alias). --proudhug 15:54, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::That makes sense. I'll get onto sorting those redirects. ::I've re-done the page, but it looks a bit crap now! It's hard to tell between secondary headings and tertiary headings. Hopefully someone who is a bit more savvy with how to make things look nice will some along to clean it up!--Acer4666 18:24, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Done the redirects. I also made an exception for Sarah Berkeley, which rightly redirects to Sarah Clarke's page, and I don't think we should get into character/actor disambiguation for it. Also didn't do Tom Stockton as there is no info about that name - do you know if it's come from a novel, or was it someone just having a laugh?--Acer4666 23:13, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :::: Very cool, I like the result. Do agree also that it looks a bit odd, visually, though. Maybe indent all the sentences under the names? And/or, create only 4 broad headings: 1) False names used by Jack Bauer, 2) False names used by others, 3) Identity theft by Jack Bauer, 4) ID theft by others. This way we don't have any tertiary headings at all, because tertiary headings just look like bold text that is disappointingly small. Just a couple of ideas. 23:21, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :: I think we should redirect Sarah Berkeley to the Alias page and make a note under the entry that it's Sarah Clarke's married name, rather than have it redirect to Sarah Clarke. Because, near as I can tell she's never actually gone by the name "Sarah Berkeley," at least on any professional level. --proudhug 02:11, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: Agreed on Proudhug's idea there. Also thanks Acer for doing those changes. If you Preview what it looks like if you indent some of the sentences beneath the specific aliases, you might like that even better too (I don't feel strongly either way). I previewed bullet-ing the sentences now too but that actually was visually disruptive. 05:11, March 10, 2011 (UTC)